


It's not that deep (or maybe it is)

by minghaon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Junhui, Alpha Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Minghao, I don't know if I should call this fluff, I was the one who requested to write it tho lmao, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Omega Wonwoo, Omegaverse, This was KINDA a request, and this is probably disappointing, anyways I wrote something, meanie, or what I should call it honestly..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu's the alpha son of the pack alpha. Wonwoo's the omega son of another pack alpha. </p><p>It turned out better than any of them had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not that deep (or maybe it is)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @/softminghao (and kinda for Yana @/6verday too) on twitter

He's not an asshole. The right word to describe him should rather be 'curious' or 'interested'. That's how he would describe himself at least. It would also be a good way for himself to explain why he was standing behind a locker, spying on a small group of omegas.

Minghao is standing behind him, leaning his head on his shoulder - he's exactly as curious as he is.

Nobody seems to care about the pair of them. Only a few weird glances are thrown their way - only being glances, they're easy to dismiss.

"Which one is it?" Minghao whispers.

If it hadn't been a fact that they're best friends, Mingyu would have stuttered at the intimacy of the words being whispered in his ear by the beta.

He doesn't answer, but settles for continuously staring at the group. They're all talking between themselves, standing far off by the wall to not be in the way of anyone else - mostly in consideration of the unmated alphas.

Even though they're all omegas one of them draws Mingyu's attention more than the rest. This particular omega keeps his eyes on the floor throughout the whole conversation. The slightly too long bangs hangs down into his eyes, but he doesn't seem to mind.

His name is Jeon Wonwoo.

Being the only omega who doesn't go around clinging to different alphas, he's gotten pretty well-known around the school. Mingyu had heard alphas making bets about who could get to bed him first, but nobody had succeed yet.

"He's the one coming to your house tonight?" Minghao asks having figured out which one of the omegas it was. It wasn't like it was hard to find out by the way Mingyu was obviously staring at him.

"Yeah, " the alpha replies, "Something about strengthening the bond between our packs."

Intentionally he leaves out the part about his parents hoping that they'll turn out to be mates. Ever since they had mentioned the visit to him, they had also expressed their hope about him finding his mate in the other pack - it wasn't hard to figure out that they hoped that Wonwoo would be the one.

'A mating between to pack alpha sons would make a strong couple', his father always said before sending a knowing smile towards his mother.

"Wait, how did you not know?" Mingyu suddenly asks, strings in his brain suddenly fitting themselves together. "You're going to come too. You're family is the second in charge."

Minghao stares at him blankly, mouth falling open slightly in confusion. Then something lights up in his face and he groans, annoyed.

"I hate my family," he groans displeasingly, "They never tell me anything."

Mingyu chuckles lightly, nodding his head. It's actually true. Communication had always seemed to be an unusual thing in the Chinese family. Somehow they always expected each other to know about things without telling them. Normally it all ended well and everyone knew about whatever they should know. Mingyu had never been able to understand how it could work, but apparently it could.

"The only times mom and dad ever talks to me is when they're scolding me or asking about my love-life," the blond beta mumbles to himself, ending the sentence with a small pout.

Mingyu ignores him and lets instead his eyes go back to the omegas. They look happy together, talking and laughing. Somehow the smiles rubs off and a smile spreads on his own lips as well.

The smile across Wonwoo's face makes him look beautiful, even with most of his face hidden from view by his long bangs.

People smiling is a good thing, Mingyu thinks. Jeon Wonwoo smiling is an even better thing.

\--

Mingyu's father looks between the two youngest wolfs in the room, sending both of them a warning look.

"You're going to behave," he says deliberately letting his gaze rest at Minghao a bit longer than on his own son.

The young beta just nods his head, letting his eyes hit the floor as to not look the pack alpha in the eyes. Looking him in the eyes is disrespectful for a beta to do without permission.

The young alpha also nods his head, making it very clear that both of them understand.

"This is a meeting between two packs," Mr. Kim says - this time not only to the two of them, but to the adults in the room as well - looking around the room. His eyes connects shortly with his mate's and a weak sweet scent fills the room until his looks away. Next his eyes wander towards his most trusted alpha - Minghao's dad - and his mate.

The message is clear by the look in his eyes. Everything has to  go well.

\--

Everything does go well. Right until there's a knock on the door and the first thing Mingyu lays his eyes upon is Wonwoo.

The omega is dressed in black from head to toe. The long bangs are styled so they're not laying flat against his forehead and into his eyes. Instead they're standing proudly, showcasing what Mingyu finds as a blessing - the forehead.

As soon as the omega enters the house, he's everything Mingyu sees and he really has no idea what's happening to him. When their eyes meet, he has to clench his fits tightly together. He has to keep control of himself. The wolf in him is awake and really active suddenly. It's weird and he's not the least used to it at all.

Following closely behind the omega is an alpha. He's tall with sharp features. The hair on top of his head is coloured a light brown and the sight of him makes Minghao stiffen next to him.

Everything has turned tense between the four young wolfs. Wonwoo and surprisingly Minghao as well both have their eyes turned towards the floor. It's a sign of submission and it's the first time Minghao has shown that towards others that's not his parents or Mingyu's parents.

Mingyu turns his eyes away from Wonwoo and towards his friend instead.

"Yah, what's wrong?" he asks, actually worried about the beta's well-being.

Intending to show him some kind of comfort - why he doesn't really know - his hand reaches towards his friend only to stop halfway, when a growl sounds through the room. Slowly he turns back around and stares at the alpha standing next to Wonwoo.

"Wen Junhui!" one of the newly arrived female betas hisses. There's a couple of Chinese sentences after that, but Mingyu doesn't catch any of it at all - he doesn't understand more Chinese than the basics Minghao has taught him.

It's awkward after that. The four young wolfs stands frozen, staring at each other. The two alphas send glares towards each other, but none of them are exactly sure why they're doing it.

The Alpha whom Mingyu believes is Wonwoo's father glances around at the group of boys. One of his eyebrows is raised and he chuckles lightly.

"How convenient," he says, "this turned out better than any of us had expected."

That's the final words before everyone goes to sit down to eat.

\--

Dinner is really awkward and tense.

Wonwoo keeps his eyes on the table and on his food - not looking at Mingyu even once. Minghao is acting like that as well - which is the first time ever and Mingyu's pretty freaked out about it. The young alpha's eyes keeps on wandering between Wonwoo and Junhui - that's apparently the other alpha's name - occasionally sending warning glares every time the alpha comes too close.

The adults doesn't seem to mind the awkwardness between their children. Just like a real parent Mr. Kim turns towards Wonwoo with a smile, and says something Mingyu had never expected to hear from him.

"It's going to be great to have you in the family, Wonwoo. You're going to fit well with Mingyu and the pack."

"They don't even know each other," Minghao mumbles, clearly as annoyed by everything as everyone else.

This time the answer comes from Mr. Xu, Minghao's own father. A loud sigh leaves his mouth before he turns towards his son.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's not that deep? Love comes afterwards," he says.

The annoyance is clear in his voice and Mingyu knows it's because Minghao has complained about these things very often. He himself never complains - the beta complains enough for both of them. It might be because Mingyu knows he has to be the alpha of the pack one day. He can't complain about things, but his friend can - and he does it.

"I'm not going to bare my neck to that guy," the beta hisses, motioning with his head towards the Chinese alpha in front of him.

Mingyu sighs to himself. This is the Minghao he normally knows, but right now is not the time for him to be like this. It's not the time for him to be stubborn.

"Minghao, stop."

It's effective words. The boy stops whatever he was about to do. Instead he turns towards his best friend and glares at him, yet he can't do anything. He can't disobey his future pack alpha.

Junhui suddenly says something in Chinese and Minghao snaps something back at him. Once again Mingyu wishes that he had learned more of the other language than he has.

\--

For some reason - it's a very obvious reason - the adults thinks it's a great idea for their children to spend time together. Not as four though - as Mingyu's mother had said "That ruins the fun for them," then she had winked at him and he had blushed a bit.

That's how Mingyu ends up in his room together with Wonwoo.

"So.. uhh.. I'm Mingyu?" he introduces himself as he realizes that he's actually not introduced himself at all.

When Wonwoo finally looks at him, the wolf in him growls and he almost pushes the boy down on the bed. His self-control is better than that though - instead he just settles for clenching his fists anew.

Wonwoo is sitting about half a meter away. Being this close to the other boy makes his scent more visible and harder to resist.

"I know," Wonwoo answers in a deep voice that Mingyu had never expected.

Nodding awkwardly, the alpha tries to come up with something - anything - to say. The awkwardness is too suffocating and it's making it even harder to control himself.

Wonwoo surprises him by talking instead.

"You and Minghao," he mumbles unsure about how he should ask the question. "What are you?"

There's a hidden jealousy in his voice, and Mingyu knows it's his wolf smelling the beta's scent on him. It's normal. Junhui's scent is all over the other as well.

"Best friends," Mingyu answers quickly. There's no way he would let the other get the wrong idea about his and Minghao's relationship.

"Oh," Wonwoo exclaims quietly, "I thought you might have been like me and Junhui."

Mingyu's not sure what he means by that, but it sets something off in his wolf and he loses all control. Without thinking at all he pushes the omega down on his bed. With a leg on each side of the boy he stares down at him.

The look on Wonwoo's face is unreadable, but the way he doesn't try to get the other off of him tells Mingyu that he doesn't mind.

"What?" Mingyu asks quietly. It could as well have been a whisper, yet it's still as if it's loud.

Wonwoo stares up at him with his dark eyes.

There's a tension between them.

The alpha doesn't know if it's possible for the tension to be sexual, when they've literally just met, but somehow the wolf in him says otherwise. The wolf wants him to claim the omega as he's laying there. There's a need to make him bare his neck to let him bite it.

"Heats," Wonwoo whispers back, "He helps."

The confession makes a growl escape Mingyu's mouth. His wolf yells at him to do something. Remove the unwanted scent of another alpha.

"He won't anymore," he growls, leaning down until their faces are only about five centimetres apart. The calm breathing that belongs to the omega can be felt against his own mouth. How the other can be calm about this is a mystery to him.

The omega's dark eyes wander between the alpha's mouth and eyes, wondering whether or not he should make the first move and connect their mouths.

"We don't know each other," Mingyu suddenly concludes - mouth still way too close, yet not close enough.

"We could," Wonwoo suggests before he lifts his head slightly from the mattress, connecting their mouths in a short peck.

That's all it takes for Mingyu to lose whatever control he's had left. He doesn't exactly know what this has to do with getting to know each other, but he really couldn't care less when he leans down and kisses Wonwoo again.

It's heated. It's as if he's been waiting for this his whole life. Their lips fit so well together and it's driving both Mingyu and his wolf crazy. It feels so right, when they move against each other. It doesn't matter how little they know each other, because this is how it's supposed to be. This is what the nature had expected, when both of them were born.

This is it.

Catching the other's upper lip between his teeth gently, he's startled enough for the alpha to slip in his tongue as well.

Mingyu hears a low growl escape his mouth. His wolf is pleased with this.

When they finally part, Mingyu looks down at the boy beneath him. The hair that was styled so well before suddenly looks messy. His lips are slight red from the kiss. Mingyu finds he doesn't really mind. This might just be his favourite look on him.

"Would you let me bite you?" Mingyu asks, voice at least two tones deeper than usual.

The omega refrains from saying anything. Instead he lets his head fall to the side, laying still and ready for the other to bite him.

When the alpha sinks his teeth into the flesh between the shoulder and the neck, he can't help but think about how right this feels. They might not know each other, yet it feels as if they've known each other for so long.

Mingyu likes this, he tells himself. And he believes it.

(Minghao had a completely other look upon this. As soon as they saw each other again, he yelled at him and asked him to mate him instead of letting that jerk - Wen Junhui - do it. Mingyu however doesn't miss the bruised lips the other walks around with or the blush that creeps up on his cheeks, when the Chinese alpha winks at him later that night.)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @/minghaon~


End file.
